


Homesick

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the marauders100 community on LiveJournal, prompt: fish sticks.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the marauders100 community on LiveJournal, prompt: fish sticks.

Remus tells himself he isn't homesick.

But still, he looks at the food piled before him and something is missing. He's being soppy; he knows he should just ask the house-elves to make them for him.

Peter gives him a questioning look. As soon as he finishes chewing, he'll probably ask what's wrong.

Remus wasn't homesick in September, and he wasn't homesick before the Christmas holidays. Now here it is, March, and how can Remus tell his new friends he's homesick in _March_ because he misses the fish fingers his Catholic Muggle mother used to make every Friday in Lent?


End file.
